Tu Pirata soy yo
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: La historia de piratas, siempre me la habían mencionado, sin embargo, la idea de esto era algo que ya se había escrito con anterioridad por otras compañeras, solo hasta hoy, llega mi propia idea, y así puedo echar a andar este rol de pirata en un hombre de ética, que lo ha perdido todo... Para ser pirata. Deseando le den una oportunidad y pueda completarles muchas historias.
1. Una prometida negada

**FIC**

_**GF2019**_

_**Tema solicitado por Tuty Pineapple**_

_**Tu Pirata Soy yo**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

En ocasiones nadie sabe que hay detrás de tanta maldad, de tanto odio, de tanto egoísmo. Juzgar es lo que cualquiera hace, apenas niño y juzgas lo que ves sin conocer, si es dulce es bueno y si no lo es, debe ser malo o regular.

Así es como esta historia comienza, todo fue que lo juzgaran para tomar las cosas a mal, el capitán Andrew fue desterrado y amenazado de si volviera, lo matarían. No es que temiera por su vida, pero si por los suyos, así que, para evitarles una terrible humillación, se fue. Pero se juraba a si mismo volver y hacer justicia de ese acto de cobardía.

La Duquesa de Monfort, deseaba tenerlo como un esclavo solo para ella, al menos una noche le llegó a implorar, al no lograrlo, por un juramento que le había hecho a su prometida, de no amar ni fornicar con ninguna mujer antes de su matrimonio, fue que Andrew le levantaban falsos, con testigos, con mentiras, pero había algo que el tenía bajo la manga. Ahí lo conocían como Albert Andrew, porque ese nombre le daban sus soldados. Sin embargo, su verdadero nombre pocos lo conocían W. A Ardlay, por su pronunciación y facilidad, Albert Andrew.

Pasaron semanas que se convertían en meses huyendo, pues la Duquesa poseía poder y coraje suficiente para matarlo, con tal de que no fuera de otra, al enterarse que posiblemente existía una amada, por la que él moriría, fue que la Duquesa de Monfort investigaba la procedencia de Albert Andrew, y si, daba con la familia comprometida para Albert Andrew, la bella dama Elizabeth Legan, quien con frivolidad recibía la visita de la Duquesa, escuchaba atenta, lo que la dama le contaba, tratando de no mostrar ninguna minima reacción, como era su fortaleza, que nadie la tachara o la humillara,

\- Estos marineros, no saben diferenciar de una dama y una prostituta, tenía meses de navegar y después de retozar con mi dama de compañía, pensaba gozar de los mismos placeres en mi cama, aprovechando que el Duque de Monfort no se encontraba en la mansión.

Con una ceja levantada, Elizabeth ajustaba la dentadura, creyendo lo que la dama le contaba, con delicadeza y tratando de no mostrar su coraje, sonreía y agregaba, con bastante sutilidad.

\- Me alegra saber que el Capitán Andrew goza de buena salud, el solicitó mi mano hace meses, sin embargo, mi padre me tiene comprometida con un partido de mayores ingresos. El Duque de Zúrich, esta solicitando mi mano desde hace tiempo, solo que aun no me decido, debido a otras propuestas que mi padre esta analizando, cabe aclarar mi apreciada Duquesa de Monfort, el Capitán Andrew, no esta entre mis favoritos, ahora con lo que me cuenta, me imagino la de enfermedades que se adquieren por ese tipo de indecencias que se dan al fornicar con prostitutas y mujerzuelas que están con cuanto hombre les lanza unas monedas.

\- ¡Oh! Y yo que me encontraba tan preocupada por usted, me alegro haber viajado hasta aquí, mi conciencia se encuentra en paz, me da gusto que el Duque de Zúrich se encuentre postulando por su mano, es un hombre generoso y bastante influyente en la corona. La dama sonreía recordando la potencia de hombría que poseía el Duque de Zúrich.

Las damas después de su te, se despedían, apenas se marchaba y la Srita Elizabeth gritaba enfurecida, porque le gustaba tanto el Capitán Andrew, pero jamás se rebajaría a tener un hombre con amantes por doquier. Compitiendo con sus hijos y bastardos entre sirvientas y prostitutas, solo imaginarse que un heredero fuera el mayor y ella solo le diera hijas, no sería nunca feliz.

Molesta mandaba un pergamino a su padre, informándole la negativa que daba a la petición formal del Capitán, puesto que ya se había casi realizado el compromiso, este al recibirla se molestaba, llevaba mas de siete negadas y el lo único que anhelaba era deshacerse de su hija.

\- ¡Peter! Uno más a la lista de las negativas.

\- No puede ser, y mire que me entero de que el capitán Andrew tiene mucho más prestigio que el mismo Duque de Zúrich, ese maldito Duque es un hombre ególatra, vanidoso y avaro hasta el tuétano.

\- Tal vez eso quiera mi hija, lo único que deseo es que se case, la Marquesa de Cara Bach, ha decidido aceptarme en cuanto la case.

\- Aceptemos la propuesta, mi señor, ya son siete negativas de grandes hombres, no podemos arriesgarnos a continuar con mimar y consentir a su hija, es preferible que tome una decisión lo antes posible.

\- Antes tengo que enviar el desistimiento al Capitán Andrew. Me agrada su ética, su formalidad y sobre todo, pensaba que con él tendría nietos muy bien dotados.

\- Lo haré de inmediato, se negará por petición de su hija, así usted no quedará mal, con ella, diremos que la joven se ha enamorado perdidamente de un Duque y su propuesta es mucho mayor que la de él.

\- Has lo que quieras, solo dile a mi hija que ya no mas negativas, será en corto plazo, no me la pasare más años en espera de su decisión si no acepta, la mandare a un convento con todo y su dote.

Recibía con algunos de sus hombres de confianza el pergamino del desistimiento y la vida se le caía de las manos, subía de inmediato al bote que acababa de concretar y se marchaba incomodo, molesto y colmado de rabia.

La tripulación subía con prisas, el Capitán estaba huyendo y muchos de sus hombres se quitaban los uniformes y se marchaban con él, la lealtad hacia el gran hombre que admiraban, no se quebraba y ellos preferían huir a su lado que quedarse a enfrentar la deshonra de una falsedad contra él.

Entre los hombres que subían un joven de aspecto frágil, corría de un lado a otro, cargando con dificultad las amarras para que no lo dejaran, cuando ya casi se quedaba abajo, un hombre rudo, le lanzaba la cuerda y este chiquillo se lanzaba en ella dándose golpes en la proa y sosteniéndose de los lazos como si su vida dependiera de ello. El gran hombre gordo y corpulento, con una sola mano lo subía y dándole una palmada lo lanzaba por el piso y agregaba

\- Para cuando estemos en el mar, serás el hombre más fuerte que hayas imaginado, ahora estás muy joven muchacho, pero ya lo verás, estaremos por muchos meses en altamar y ya no seremos de la flotilla del rey, ahora seremos… piratas.

Al escuchar al hombre en lo alto, el capitán bastante enfurecido, con la rabia contenida y notando que ser un hombre de honor no salvaría a su tripulación, aceptaba aquellas palabras como meta y a la vez como salvavidas. Pues su vida no podía permitirse el lujo de dañar a los suyos, la única manera era siendo piratas.

Pasaban algunos días Andrew notaba que un debilucho tallaba la cubierta con todas sus fuerzas, pero se notaba frágil y a ese paso, pronto lo lanzarían al mar. Incomodo por el abuso de su contramaestre, daba la orden,

\- Contramaestre, deje al muchacho que se haga cargo de mi asistencia, ponga a otros en la cubierta y deje que limpie mis ropas y mis aposentos.

\- A sus órdenes, Capitán.

Sabiendo que ya no podía llamarlo Capitán Andrew, este extrañaba su rango, su vida y a la que tanto amaba y que lo había cambiado por otro al enamorarse perdidamente del Duque de Zúrich.

El atardecer llegaba, desde los aposentos alguien admiraba al capitán, su perfil, su rostro, su barba naciente, y todo él era un caballero. Ella, era un polizón, que tuvo que embarcarse antes de que su madrastra la vendiera al mejor postor. Cada tarde desde una pequeña ventanilla, lo observaba detalladamente, su perfil, su porte, su camisa abierta y descuidada, su barba que crecía cada que más entraba al mar y sobre todo esa mirada que combinaba con el mismo cielo. Pero fue el quien bajaba para sus aposentos, al entrar lo sorprendía, nerviosos comentaba,

\- Ya está su baño, mi señor.

La voz hizo que el capitán palideciera, ella al notarlo, trataba de engruesar la voz, pero no podía decir nada. El la observaba parpadeando varias veces, luego negaba y se iba a tomar el baño que le había preparado.

Ya en su baño, le pidió el jabón, la jerga y que le tallara la espalda, ella se ocultaba con su cara sucia dibujándose una barba con un poco de carbón para ocultar su rostro. Obedecía tratando de que no le diera el agua, pero en un descuido, lo tomaba y lo metía en la bañera, tallando así su cara y quitando su gorro, brotando de este su larga y abundante cabellera. Al estar mojado el debilucho poseía pechos de una dama, caderas redondas y un rosto blanquecino, con una mirada verde intensa y una boca carnosa.

\- Tu no eres John. ¿Quién eres?

Avergonzada bajaba su rostro, tratando de que no se le marcaran más las protuberancias de sus pechos se encorvaba, pero el no poseía paciencia y al notar que no respondía, sabiendo que su prometida lo había cambiado por otro, ya no tenía promesa por cumplir, si una prostituta, habían subido sus hombres, ya estaba con él y sería suya. Ahora no la sacarían de ahí.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Y ahora con peticiones especiales, si, una compañera escritora me solicitó una historia de piratas... Tuty Pineapple, **

**solo dice Pirata y la otra que ni tarda ni perezosa, ya estaba maquinando la idea.**

_**Gracias, por continuar comentando, leyendo y apoyando esta inventiva de crear historias y luego continuarlas**_

_**Un abrazo a la distancia,**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Una polizón adecuada

_**FIC**_

**Tu Pirata Soy Yo**

**Por Mayra Exitosa**

\- Señor, soy Lady Candy Anderson, mi padre Richard Anderson, quien en el mar desapareció hace ya tres años, señor. El rostro del capitán al tener sumida a una supuesta dama, lo dejaba en cautela, conocía bien al almirante en jefe desaparecido hacía ya tres años y sabía que poseía una hija, como era posible que estuviera escondiéndose precisamente en su barco.

\- ¿Que hace usted en mi barco?

\- ¡Huir! Mi madrastra desde que desapareció mi padre ha planeado venderme o casarme con ventajas en el trato, al no tener una dote, me ha disminuido a la venta como prostituta. Al negarme a esto, me aventure a intentar ir en busca de mi padre, o morir en el intento de ser necesario.

\- Su padre fue conocido mío, y su hija era una joven que escondía de todos, por ser celoso el almirante Anderson juraba que si no le gustaba ningún hombre para su hija la mandaría a un convento.

\- Esa era la idea, pero como no estaba él, mi madrastra no quiso pagar para enviarme al convento y termine escondida como varón.

\- Ya veo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mis hombres la identificaban y no me daba cuenta de su atrevimiento al subir a un lugar donde solo varones hay?

\- El mar es grande y puedo lanzarme si es lo que usted me permite.

\- Eso jamás lo haría, no es prudente lo que esta usted pasando, mucho injusto es lo que estoy pagando yo, estamos en igualdad de condiciones, mi dama me ha rechazado por una mentira y usted ha venido a mi barco con una mentira, creo justo pedir que acepte mi mano y se quede conmigo, porque pasaran meses antes de arribar a buen recaudo.

\- No tengo dote, pero si usted me ayuda a encontrar a mi padre, podría…

\- Personalmente estuve meses buscándolo mi bella dama. Pero no tengo como vestirla ni como cubrirla en este lugar, se ha manchado y ensuciado para no llamar la atención, lo ha logrado ya por tres semanas, ¿Cómo ha podido dormir entre mis hombres?

\- Dormía en el nido formado entre las amarras.

\- ¡Santo Dios! Antes no fue cercenada usted en mi presencia, a cuantos hombres habría yo matado por solo haberla herido.

\- No creo valer tanto, menos cuando he sido un polizón en su barco, pero desde que me envío usted a cuidar de su asistencia, me ha ido mejor, puedo comer escondida en el pasillo y dormir aquí en el cuarto de los servicios.

\- En cuanto arribemos a puerto seguro, en la primera capilla que encuentre decente, me casare con usted, mientras tanto queda restringida a estar solo en mis habitaciones, no le daré permiso de salir a menos que sea con mi compañía a su lado.

\- Le agradezco tanto. Tengo la ultima carta que me envío mi padre, podría servirle por si lo llegara a encontrar.

\- A caso cree usted que el almirante Anderson se quedaría quieto, sin ver a su única familia consanguínea, a la que mas amaba y todos lo sabíamos. Yo no lo hubiera hecho, me habría dejado matar, antes de no volverla a ver. Candy se quedo mirándolo, mientras el le terminaba de meter en la tina, le sacaba las prendas una a una empapadas, para tenerla en sus brazos, ahora que ya era su prometida.

Lejos de ahí, La viuda Lady Anderson estaba molesta, ya tenía quien se quedará con ella y ahora no la encontraba, no tardaría en llegar el hombre de quien había recibido una gran cantidad de libras, y muchas ya las había gastado, tomaba a la sirvienta, y la arrastraba del cabello, gritando molesta por no tener a su hijastra encerrada,

\- Oye bien, la soltaste y serás ahora ella, date un baño y ponte un vestido, ni una palabra, te iras con el y si te escapas, te daré tu libertad, pero jamás niegues que eres Candy Anderson, solo se… silenciosa, no tienes que aceptar ni negar, solo cumple con lo que te den de trabajo. La muchacha ahora era la dama, cuantas veces le gustaron sus atuendos y deseaba su vida, pero ahora que ella se había ido, ningún vestido de ella le quedaba, y la vendería de sirvienta o casi esclava, como extrañaba al Señor Anderson, jamás se imaginó que se quedaría con su dinero la mujerzuela que trajo a cuidar a su hija, ¿madrastra? Era una arpía, pero ya le cobraría caro su crueldad, ya lo haría.

El señor Tomero, llegaba con mucho lujo, pedía que la dama, subiera a su carruaje. Cubierta con una capa, se llevaba a la chica, y le daba un bolso de monedas a la cruel Lady Roma Anderson, quien con ese dinero podría mantener sus lujos por una temporada. Temiendo que se diera cuenta que no era la hijastra que le había vendido, empacaba y solicitaba un carruaje, cerraba todo y encargaba al criado de confianza. - Saldré a visitar a unas amigas, volveré en una temporada. No podía vender la casa, era de su hijastra, no podía vender los muebles todo era de ella, mientras que si vender a la hijastra, pero lo único que podía lo haría, ella no se quedaría otro año más en la agonía de quedarse sin nada.

En el barco del capitán Andrew, la dama estaba asustada, desnuda cual sirena, en un barril de madera que fungía como tina, metida con su capitán, cuando ella solo tenía antes su espalda por tallar, ahora le tomaba las manos y la esponja a otro lugar iba a parar. - ¡Oh si!, mi mujercita podrá hacerse cargo de bañarme por todos lados, tiene usted mi permiso de tocar todo lo que desee y lo que no, yo le enseñare a hacerlo. - ¡Mi señor, yo! - Si, usted ya desde hoy será mi señora, que no ha escuchado que el capitán de un barco puede casar alas parejas en altamar, y la declaro mi esposa y usted mi hermosa dama, tendrá a este hombre por completo, ¡Se lo juro!

Ella temblaba cual hoja de otoño en pleno campo abierto, pero el capitán se deleitaba al tener sus pechos al descubierto. Ella no se quería mover ni un centímetro, más el capitán ya había comenzado a mover su mano con la esponja y ahora el tomaba atribuciones con la otra mano, dejando a su mujer asombrada por lo que el le enseñaría lo que era el mejor placer.

La tina se movía conforme las olas del mar agitado, pero esa pareja tenía mucho mayor movimiento ahora que de la tina se iban a salir, y es que el capitán tenía meses sin mujer, y tenerla en su barco era todo un deleite, nadie mas lo sabía, solo ellos dos se tenían, el capitán era diestro, sin embargo parecía tener muy buena surda, porque entre sus manos ya movía sus dedos y era como si un pulpo te elevara en anclas, porque ahora la había declarado suya y parecía cumplir su papel. El Capitán la tomaba de sus labios al recostarla, en su camarote, después de quitarle sus toallas dejándola expuesta cual sirena tomaba sabanas para cubrirse y el más listo para moverlas. Junto a ella yacía con todo su cuerpo cual desnudo David, mostraba con plena confianza su desnudez innata, sus ojos se abrían sin poder dejar de mirar, no todos los días tenía a su capitán en cuerpo de adán, y ella como su Eva, se quedaba en espera, a que el dirigiera el timón que yacía entre sus piernas.

\- Es usted una afrodita - ¿También esa mujer estaba desnuda? - Créame que, si la tuviera en mi cama como a usted, estaría no solo desnuda, sino empotrada en mi para su propio bien. Las caricias y los besos la dejaban muda, sus suspiros y gemidos la excitaban más, fue sentir sus latidos en sus propios movimientos, fue realizar sonidos que no esperaba hacer, hasta que el se dio rienda suelta y se puso en camino, fue que ella conocía lo que era arder su destino. -¡Oh mi capitán! Parece que va a arder. - Pues claro que sí, ahora te hare mi mujer, y créeme que, por los dioses del mar, conmigo eternamente te podrás quedar. El movimiento paulatino dejo el camino a un ardor mayor, una pausa que agitada le dejaba el corazón, sus bocas no daban tregua, sus cuerpos podrían danzar, el vaivén de ese barco no se podía comparar con el de su capitán, era cerca era lejos, era besos que esperar, era su espalda ancha, la que sus uñas anclaron para poderse afianzar, ahora ella deseaba moverse como él o un poco más, era esa la idea, cuando todo se empezó a caldear, un calor de llamaradas al infierno podía llegar, pero al sentir su ira, hasta el cielo la fue a mandar, no podía dejar de sentir, que si los ángeles existían, a ella la habían guiado para subir a ese barco aquel día, y ahora que en su lecho se mantenía, parecía un vicio enorme, el quedarse ahí, postrada cual ninfa, por la de veces que su capitán no quería dejarla sola, era subir y ordenar, y regresar de nuevo a navegar en su lecho, conforme a su derecho, se manifestaba su capitán. Y ella cual polizón pagaba su cuota diaria, con gusto hasta llegar a tierra, con placer por si arribaban, pero sobre todo emocionada porque aún… no llegaban. - ¿Desea algo más mi Capitán? - No. Solo a usted y no se preocupe por vestirse, le presare una de mis camisas, solo hágame el favor de no salirse de aquí, que el barco lleva semanas, con un rumbo definido, y no he de moverlo mientras la tenga aquí conmigo.

Un grito los abrumaba después de varias semanas, un barco les daba alcance, al parecer traían damas. El capitán se negaba a quedarse cerca de ellos y un listillo de sus hombres gritaba que ellos eran piratas, que podían saquear, a lo que el capitán se negaba con un rotundo no confirmado y alegaba que ese barco, una trampa podía traer, pues anunciar a sus damas ante bárbaros sin bandera, no era otra cosa que piratas en la ladera.

CONTINUARA….

* * *

**Esperando sea de su agrado, la continuaremos mas seguidos si la comentan y la siguen solicitando**

**muchas gracias por comentar y sobre todo por elegirla como una de sus favoritas**

**Un abrazo a la Distancia**

**Mayra Exitosa**


End file.
